The present invention relates to mobile phones and like communication devices and, in particular, to a flexible telescoping antenna for such devices and a method of manufacturing the same.
With mobile communication devices and the like, a large antenna improves radiation performance. Many hand-held transceivers incorporate retracting antennas wherein increased performance can be obtained by extending the antenna to its maximum elongation. In this regard, when the increased performance is not required, the antenna may be retracted into a stowed position that occupies less volume.
Typically, retractable antennas consist of two primary types: a telescoping series of metallic, concentric cylinders that are reducible into the largest cylinder, and a simple rod that retracts into the housing of the transceiver. With respect to a simple rod retractable antenna, size constraints of the telecommunications equipment mechanical housing often prohibit the use of a simple retractable antenna. Conventionally, telescoping antennas are rigid metallic cylinders that are prone to permanent bending. Once bent, the cylinders lose their concentricity, and the process of retracting the antenna becomes increasingly difficult and often results in breakage. Furthermore, since telescoping antenna designs retract into a base metallic cylinder, electrical performance is severely degraded in the stowed position. If the extended length of the antenna is a minimum resonant length, the shorter stowed position will be non-resonant and therefore less efficient for radiation.